Vecinos
by n-darcy
Summary: Un nuevo lugar donde vivir, y una nueva vida.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer**: La historia esta basada en el libros de Harry Potter escritos por J.K. Rowling, solo la trama me pertenece._

_**Autor:** N-Darcy _

**Vecinos**

**Demasiado barato para una malfoy**

Draco abrió la puerta de su nuevo apartamento, y soltó la pesada maleta que llevaba sobre la alfombra desteñida. Bueno, ya estaba hecho, pensó, ahora viviría solo. Tenía 22 años y lo habían botado de su casa luego de rechazar un matrimonio arreglado con cruela de vil.

Se sentó sobre el sofá que se hundió hasta que se enterró un pequeño resorte en el trasero. .- Ah!.- se revolvió el cabello frustado. Hacer esto es necesario, se repitió, no podía vivir a costa de mami y papi toda su vida. Admitía que se había dado la gran vida luego de salir de Hogwarts y que había perdido un poco los objetivos en el proceso, al principio había entrado a la escuela de negocios, pero solo había cursado dos años antes de congelar, después de eso había comenzado a trabajar con su padre para aprender el negocio familiar, aburrido de las reuniones con tipos estirados y aduladores, decidió irse un tiempo a Alemania, y al regresar se encontró con la sorpresa: su madre estaba aburrida y anhelaba nietos para entretenerse y malcriar.

En la ausencia de Draco la señora Malfoy había tenido tiempo suficiente de convencer a su marido de que ya era hora de que Draco se estableciera con una familia y se tomara el trabajo con más seriedad. El señor Malfoy admitió que Draco estaba perdiendo un poco los horizontes, después de todo, a su edad, él ya había sido padre hace ya muchos años, había heredado el negocio familiar tras la muerte prematura de su padre y trabajaba arduamente para tener la reputación que ahora mantenían. Ya era hora de que Draco tomará mayores responsabilidades.

La primera candidata fue Pansy, ya que Draco y ella se conocían desde hace años, pero cuando fue invitada a la mansión, Pansy llegó con un enorme anillo de diamantes y hablando emocionada de su boda con un hombre bastante mayor que ella, pero un gran partido.

La decepción fue grande, pero habían muchas otras flores en el campo, y precisamente el socio mayorista de Lucius Malfoy tenía una por hija. La muchacha era linda, educada, y mimada, como Draco, lamentablemente polos iguales se repelen. El día que los presentaron ambos estaban reticentes... y se detestaron, tanto como Draco odio algún día a Harry Potter, y tanto como Lila odio algún día la ropa de segunda mano. Además Lila tenía un secreto, ya estaba enamorada de otro hombre. Y Draco tenía otro, las mujeres no eran precisamente de su agrado.

Y así termino todo, la noche caía, y a pesar de que el departamento era una caja de fósforos al lado de la mansión de los Malfoy, no estaba mal del todo mal.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:** La historia esta basada en el libros de Harry Potter escritos por J.K. Rowling, solo la trama me pertenece._

_**Autor**: N-Darcy_

**Vecinos**

**Un nuevo trabajo**

Despertó sin saber que hora era, ni que iba a hacer de ahora en adelante, enterrado en las mantas en su obscura habitacion, pensó en su año soñado en Alemania ¿Qué había hecho tan lejos de su madre patria? Dárselas de músico. Rió recordando sus locuras, viajar hasta el otro lado del mundo, solo para tener el gusto de tocar jazz en un bar de mala muerte. Sus padres no admitían otro uso del piano que no fuera la música clásica, así que decidió que no tenían porque enterarse. Había sido muy divertido, rostros nuevos todos los días, admiradoras... admiradores. Incluso comenzó a hacerse popular en ese lugar.

Música. Era una buena idea, podía conseguir algún trabajo pequeño tocando en algún bar para empezar, después de todo necesitaba dinero, sus ahorros, aunque bastos, no le durarían para siempre. Algo había aprendido estando tanto tiempo en el mundo de los negocios, es por eso que había decidido arrendar sólo un modesto y bien ubicado departamento en Londres, en vez de quedarse en algún hotel cinco estrellas de la ciudad. Mmm, cinco estrellas, eso hubiera sido estupendo, pensó mientras arrastraba los pies hasta el baño para darse una ducha.

Después de vestirse, abrió las cortinas y las ventanas para dejar que la brisa se llevara el sopor de la noche, la ventana de la cocina estaba trabada y tuvo que forcejear un buen rato para abrirla, al final la ventana cedió de golpe llevándose con ella su dedo pulgar que quedó aplastado contra el marco del crisal.

.-¡Maldición!.- exclamó agitando su mano bruscamente.- ¡Maldita! Maldita ventana.- apoyó ambas manos en el marco de la ventana ofuscado, miró el cielo, estaba depejado. Bajó la mirada y justo al frente, en el edificio que estaba cruzando la calle, a la misma altura que su departamento, estaba una chica mirándole fijamente. ¿Qué tanto mira?. la chica se cubrió la boca para disimular una risa casi incontenible y se señaló el dedo. Draco se sonrojó y cerró rapidamente la ventana.

Conseguir trabajo no le resultó tan fácil como había pensado, pero tras visitar varios lugares, había llegado a un local recién inaugurado que estaba buscando nuevos métodos para atraer clientes, el dueño era un tipo entusiasta y calvo llamado Jerome. Draco habló con él y logró persudirlo de que la música en vivo era muy atractiva para los jóvenes, Jerome se interesó pero su presupuesto era muy apretado, pues su negocio todavía no comenzaba a dar utilidades. Finalmente accedió a hacer la prueba esa noche invitando a Draco a tocar, y si las cosas iban bien, entonces podrían empezar a hablar de un contrato.

Draco estaba estusiasmado, igual que esos días en Alemania, se arregló con gusto y partió temprano a su nuevo "empleo" para hacer algunas pruebas con el piano. Sin embargo la noche no terminó tan bien como empezó, el piano estaba viejo y mal mantenido, Jerome lo había adquirido junto con el local porque su dueño anterior no tenía espacio para él y lo había dejado abandonado a su suerte, y ahora encontraba a alguien que se ofrecía a tocarlo, tal vez era cosa de hizo lo que pudo con la afinación, a oídos inexpertos no sonaría nada mal. Esa solo fue la primera prueba de la noche, Jerome no le había dado todos los detalles del trabajo, hace pocas semanas atráshabía lanzado un proyecto piloto de "viernes de karaoke". Y ese día los clientes entraban emocionados esperando poder interpretar a sus artistas favoritos.

Fue toda una sorpresa para Draco, que se las apañó para hacer de acompañamiento a las pocas canciones que conocía, estaba seguro de que podía irse olvidando del contrato. Y entonces apareció Emma: Edad: 50 años. Vestuario favorito:minifalda. Y por suerte: Fanática del jazz. Todo un personaje. Se hizo dueña del micrófono cuando los ánimos comenzaban a decaer y ya nadie se animaba a cantar desafinadamente en público. No cantaba bien, de hecho hacía doler los oídos, y no dejaba de enseñar sus piernas al pobre pianista que no sabía donde meterse, pero Draco pudo demostrar mejor sus habilidades con canciones que le eran más conocidas. Cuando acabo su turno, Draco salió corriendo del lugar dejando al público entrenerse con una máquina de karaoke.

Cuando llegó a casa, estaba cansadísimo y seguro de que tendría que buscarse otro empleo, para rematar la casa estaba hecha un desastre, toallas húmedas en el piso del baño, la cama deshecha...

Se sentó en la silla del desayunador y se sirvió una copa de vino, se pusó de pie para cerrar las cortinas, y ahí estaba, la misma chica que se había reído de él en la mañana, mirándolo con una sonrisa picarona y con una copa idéntica a la suya en la mano, también lucía cansada, y le correspondió el saludo a Draco cuando este le hizo un gesto de salud con la copa.

Un día largo que terminaba, Draco suspiró y se agachó para recoger un pedazo de papel que se le había caído del bolsillo. Lo leyó, era un número de teléfono con el nombre de Emma y un corazón dibujado. Hay, Dios, sobreviviría a esto, no lo sabía. 


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:** La historia esta basada en el libros de Harry Potter escritos por J.K. Rowling, solo la trama me pertenece._

_**Autor**: N-Darcy_

**Vecinos**

**Un pasado y un presente.  
**

La mañana amaneció fría y nublada, nada nuevo en Londres. Draco se levantó temprano y bebió su café en el desayunador de la cocina mientras hojeaba una revista. La chica del edificio de al frente apareció a los pocos minutos, Draco pudo verla mientras comía apresurada unas tostadas. Dejando de lado el espionaje Draco volvió a su revista, según su horóscopo iba a llegar tarde al trabajo, miró la hora, era cierto. Apuró su café y se puso en marcha, Jerome había contratado a alguien para que se encargara de la restauración del viejo piano y quería que Draco supervisará el trabajo pues él no sabía nada del tema.

Hace aproximadamente dos días Jerome lo había llamado muy temprano despertándolo, a su pesar, y le había asegurado que ya podía dejar de buscar empleo, le contó que una señora mayor no dejaba de preguntar si iba a tocar el viernes siguiente, así que si a ser tan popular con todos sus clientes, entonces podía considerarse contratado. A parte del viernes, también le había pedido que tocara cualquier cosa de su gusto los días miércoles, sólo para amenizar el ambiente.

Al salir del edificio, las congestionadas calles de la ciudad le indicaron que conseguir un taxi no iba a ser una tarea sencilla. Así que cuando vio un taxi desocupado detenido por un semáforo en rojo, no dudó en cruzar la calle e ir por él. Lo malo fue que alguien más había decidido coger el mismo coche. Era una mujer morena y de bonitos ojos azules.

.-Estoy retrasada para el trabajo.- dijo suplicante

.-También yo.- respondió Draco. Se habían quedado discutiendo frente a la puerta abierta del coche, el semáforo dio verde y los otros autos comenzaron a dar bocinazos.

.- ¿Para dónde vas?-

.-Calle tres.-

.- ¿Van a subir o no?- interrumpió el chofer.

.-Trabajo cerca, podemos compartir el taxi.-

Subieron apresuradamente y le indicaron al conductor el camino, por un buen rato nadie habló y sólo se escuchaba una canción que estaban transmitiendo por la radio de vehículo.

"I like to move it, move it

I like to move it, move it

I like to move it, move it,

You like to...Move it! "

.-Emm... Disculpe, ¿Podría bajarle un poco a la música?- Preguntó Draco. El conductor se dio vuelta y le dedicó una mirada asesina que hubiera congelado al sol, Draco se removió en su asiento incómodo y la chica disimuló una risa traviesa.

.-Así que, tú eres él que me espía mientras desayuno.- Comentó con una sonrisa en los ojos.

.-Y tú eres a la que le parece muy gracioso que me rebane un dedo.-

Se miraron un segundo examinándose en uno al otro.

.-Katherine Bones.-

.-Draco Malfoy, mucho gusto.-

Katherine resultó ser una mujer muy agradable, era mayor que Draco por unos cuántos años, y ya estaba pensando en formar familia, el único inconveniente es que era soltera. A Draco le resultó divertido que ella anhelara tanto casarse, hijos, una casa y un perro, siendo que él había dejado a sus padres precisamente para huir de eso, así que le contó a Katherine un poco sobre su situación sin revelar demasiado.

...

.- Un café negro, por favor.-

.-Vaya, ¿Una mala noche?-

.-Más o menos.-

.-Aquí tienes. Enseguida te doy el cambio.-

Mientras la chica que lo atendía contaba monedas, a Ron Weasley le pareció ver un fantasma del pasado caminando frente a la cafetería donde se encontraba.

.-Aquí está, qué tengas un buen día.-

.-Gracias.- respondió distraído y salió de la tienda apresurado. Se asomó a ambos lados de la calle, sólo el cielo que amenazaba con lluvia.

.-Ron, ¿Qué estás haciendo?-

.-No me vas a creer, pero podría jurar que vi a Draco Malfoy caminando justo frente a está cafetería.- dijo el muchacho tomando asiento frente a su buena amiga Hermione Granger.

.-Ya te pusiste Orate.- Dijo la chica tomando un sorbo de su café.-

.- ¿Quién está orate?- Se escuchó la voz de Harry que acababa de llegar. Tenía el cabello húmedo y desordenado, y lentes cuadrados y sin marco. Harry besó a Hermione en la mejilla como saludo y se sentó junto a Ron.

.-Llegas tarde.- Comentó, Ron.

.- Solo cinco minutos.- contestó Harry mirando su reloj.- Y... ¿Quién es el orate?

.-Ron, dice que vio a Draco Malfoy pasar por esta misma calle.-

.-Pude haberme equivocado.- Se defendió Ron.

.-La última vez que supe de él estaba en el extranjero.-comentó la chica.

.- ¿Creen que pueda haber vuelto?-

Se quedaron en silencio por un rato, recordando. Los tres habían estudiado en Hogwarts, un colegio de élite en Londres.

Ron había obtenido una colegiatura en el costoso establecimiento por ser hijo de Arthur Weasley, profesor de historia y lenguas antiguas en Hogwarts. Arthur era un señor ya entrado en años que gustaba de hablar durante horas sobre las costumbres de las más viejas civilizaciones, sorprendiéndose de los rústicos y creativos inventos de los cuales se habían valido los seres humanos en tiempos remotos para facilitarse la vida, y que la mayoría de los alumnos definían como aburridos cacharros superados con creses por los avances tecnológicos de la actualidad.

Ron ya había cursado dos años en Hogwarts cuando Harry se trasladó al colegio.

Harry era huérfano y lo había criado su padrino, Sirius, quien conocía a Arthur desde hace años, por esta razón Harry y Ron ya se habían visto un par de veces en el pasado y habían congeniado muy bien. No tardaron en hacerse amigos.

Hermione llevaba también dos años en Hogwarts, pero era muy callada y Ron no la conocía. Ella provenía de una familia humilde y estudiaba gracias a una beca.

Harry se había acercado a Hermione ya que esta estaba obligada a ayudarlo en sus materias por ser él un alumno nuevo, y ella la chica con mejores notas del salón. Se llevaron bien, Harry era tranquilo y agradable, aunque un poco atolondrado y desorganizado. A Hermione le daban ganas de arreglarle la corbata y regañarle cuando llegaba tarde, porque Harry siempre llegaba tarde a todas partes.

Así se había conocido, en un colegio de niños ricos donde no faltaban los cabezas duras, y entre esos cabezas duras estaba Draco-siempre-quiero-salirme-con-la-mía-Malfoy.

Harry salió de su ensoñación y se levantó para ir a comprar un café, dejando a Ron y Hermione charlando.

Aún recordaba a Ron, más diez años antes:

_"Mi nombre es Ron Weasley..._

_...ese de allá es mi papá, pero eso ya lo sabes..._

_... No trajiste merienda, si quieres te puedo dar uno de mis sándwiches, mamá los hizo, pero no están muy buenos..."_

Ron siempre compartía con Harry sus añejados emparedados pero nunca supo lo mucho que eso significaba para Harry.

Lily y James Potter, los padres de Harry se habían casado muy jóvenes, habían sido muy felices cuando Harry nació. Por esos tiempos Sirius era poco más que un vagabundo, lo habían echado de su casa, y se estaba quedaba con los Potter mientras encontraba otro sitio. Cuando la tragedia que les quitó la vida a los señores Potter sucedió, Sirius se quedó sólo, y con el corazón aún sangrante tuvo que hacerse cargo de un bebé de apenas un año, y de la casa que le habían heredado, cada pasillo de esa casa era un triste recuerdo de los que ya se habían ido, pero no podía dejar a Harry sin el techo donde había crecido.

No lo hubiera logrado sin Remus, otro infalible compañero de andanzas en sus años de colegio, al igual que James. Remus había estado fuera del país por un tiempo debido a una enfermedad que los médicos de Londres no habían logrado diagnosticar, volvió cuando se enteró de lo de los Potter y junto con Sirius montaron una pequeña librería en una callejuela bien concurrida de la capital.

Remus era bueno para tratar con niños, y rápidamente se ganó el cariño del pequeño Harry a base de chupetinas. Fue el mismo cariño que Remus por los niños lo que le llevó más adelante a dedicarse a la enseñanza.

Sirius se dedicó a la crianza de Harry a intentar mantener a flote sus finanzas apretadas.

Así es, Harry no fue siempre un niño con dinero y privilegios, no sería si no después de diez años que Sirius recibiría la copiosa herencia de un tío lejano permitiendo así la entrada de Harry a la prestigiosa escuela Hogwarts, y el ingreso de Sirius a la escuela de negocios.

Harry, más de veinte años después recibió su café con leche y se fue a sentar juntó a sus mejores amigos que sin lugar a dudas rememoraban entre risas sus viejas gafas redondas.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer:**__ La historia esta basada en el libros de Harry Potter escritos por J.K. Rowling, solo la trama me pertenece._

_**Autor**__: N-Darcy_

**Vecinos**

**Pequeñas Intrigas**

Harry no sabía donde estaba, veía borroso y escuchaba un canto relajado y un golpeteo.

.-tack tack tack tack.-

Parpadeo y suavemente su vista se fue aclarando. Estaba en una cocina y una mujer le daba la espalda, era una mujer pelirroja, que se secaba los ojos rebosantes de lágrimas a causa de la cebolla que picaba para la cena. La mujer dejó el cuchillo a un lado y echo la cebolla picada dentro de una olla con agua hirviendo, luego se giró y le dijo:

.-Una buena comida sana todos los corazones, Harry.- Se secó las manos en su delantal.

.- No lo olvides.- dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos..

- El secreto está aqui.- Dijo señalandole el estomago.-

Se escucharon unos pasos apresurados bajando las escaleras y luego la voz de Ron.- ¡Vamos, Harry, llegaremos tarde!.-

.-No se demoren mucho, la cena está casi lista.-

.-Claro, mamá.- dijo la carita pecosa de Ron, no debía tener más de 12 años.-

Harry abrió los ojos somnoliento, ese había sido un sueño muy extraño. Miró la hora y fue a ducharse, al poco tiempo salía del departamento. Caminó por el pasillo con su maletín y una muchacha que caminaba en sentido contrario lo saludó.

.-Buenos días.- respondió, no recordaba haberla visto antes en el edificio.

* * *

Katherine golpeteó la puerta de Draco apresuradamente. Draco dejó las partituras que estaba analizando sobre la mesa preguntándose quien sería, miró por la mirilla y reconocía el azul ojo de Katherine que tambián miraba por la miralla empinándose tras la puerta.

.-Katherine.- Saludó dejándola pasar.- es raro verte de este lado de la calle.-

.-Draco!.- Katherine se deslizó apresuradamente dentro del salón y cerró las persianas, abrió con los dedos una hendidura y miró por ella. Draco la imitó y le preguntó.- ¿Qué vemos?

.-¡Es ese hombre!, el que lee la revista de deportes, juró que ayer me estaba siguiendo, y ahora está ahí, justo frente a mi apartamento ¡Vigilando!.-

.-Mmmmmmmm, no debes preocuparte, ese hombre no quiere nada de ti, es a mi a quien busca.-

.-No me digas... que eres de la mafia o algo así.-

.-Tú si que ves demasiada televisión.- dijo Draco carcajeándose, se arreglo un poco el cabello y se sentó sobre la mesa relajado.-

.-Son mis padres, deben haberlo contratado para saber donde estoy, llamaré a mi madre, seguramente luego de eso Corleone dejará de vigilar tu ventana ¿Capicci?.- Katherine se sirvió un vaso de agua sin preguntar y se sentó en una silla cerca de Draco.-

.-No es gracioso, realmente me asuste, vine hasta aqui tapándome la cara con un periódico.- Draco rió

.-¿No trabajas a esta hora?.- Preguntó Draco.

.-Mi primer paciente canceló su hora, estoy libre hasta las 10.-

.-Te invito un café entonces.-

* * *

Harry se sentía como un estirado vestido de traje y corbata, pero debía lucir impecable si esperaba ganarse una plaza en la firma de abogados a la que estaba postulando. Cuando pasó frente al café de la esquina, pudo ver a Ron comiendo a toda velocidad unas tostadas, lo saludó con la mano y este respondió rapidamente al saludo, la mesera lo miraba entre divertida y asqueada mientras el hombre se atragantaba con su café.

.-Oh, Ron, espero que no lleges tarde.- pensó Harry sonriendo y mirando su reloj. El no había desayunado, pero llegaría temprano, esperaba así causar una buena impresión. El trabajo era perfecto para él, las oficinas estaban a pasos de su departamento, y además la firma tenia una buena reputación y era reconocida por ser justa y aceptar solo casos que no fueran contra los estatutos que el director había establecido. Thomas Clever, quien también estaba postulando al mismo puesto que Harry, decía que eso era una bobería, ya que perdían miles de clientes cada año, una perdida inmesa de recursos. A Harry le gustaba la idea de escoger sus propias batallas y además, no podía ver a la gente solo como una fuente de ingresos.

.-Potter, veo que has llegado temprano.- Saludó su jefe, el señor Harrison. Era un hombre de unos 55 años, con rostro bonachón y mejillas siempre sonrojadas, tanto que a veces la gente pensaba que estaba un poco borracho.

.-Si, tengo cita con los Davis.-

.-Ah, tus primeros clientes, ya recuerdo yo cuando aún era joven y recien me había recibido.- Sonrió el hombre.- Bien, no te entretendré más, tus clientes deben estar por llegar.-

.-Qué tenga un buen día, señor.- Se despidió cortés Harry.

.-Usted también, Potter.-

Harry se dirigió a la sala de reuniones a paso rápido, cuando entró Clever y el señor Davis ya estaban ahí, la señora Davis y su hija deberían estar por llegar. Los Davis eran un matrimonio que buscaba el divorció, Harry no sabía muy bien las razones, la señora Davis, su clienta, se mostraba siempre muy callada y afectada en las reuniones, los pactos se habían desarrollado sin problemas, venderían la casa donde habían vivido más de veinticinco años, y repartirían el dinero a mitades, lo mismo harían con el auto, lo único en lo cual ninguno quería dar su brazo a torcer era en la tutela de su hija de 16 años, generalmente los niños iban con su madre, pero el señor Davis había insistido en discutir la tutela compartida con más detalle.

Este caso era muy importante para Harry, ya había tenido pequeños casos como ese, pero esta vez Clever era el abogado del marido de su clienta, y la competencia entre ellos era directa, ambos sospechaban que el director les había asignado esos casos con el propósito de probarlos uno frente al otro.

.-Discupen la tardanza.- dijo la señora Davis interrumpendo la discusión que ya había comenzado.- Celine tuvo que pasar a dejar un permiso a su instituto por ausentarse el dia de hoy.- La chica entro detrás de su madre, era bonita, de cabello rubio y hoyuelos en las mejillas, pero estaba muy pálida, lucía enferma. Saludó timidamente y se sentó en un rincón cerca de su madre.

Harry la observo unos minutos mientras escuchaba distraido a Clever presentar las peticiones de del señor Davis, este quería que la custodia estuviera dividida en partes iguales, proponía que la joven alternara una semana en su casa, y luego una semana donde su madre.

Su próxima ex-mujer se negó rotundamente, alegando que su hija iba a sentirse insegura al no tener un hogar fijo donde quedarse.

Clever estaba muy atento al desarrollo de la conversación, era el primer desacuerdo que se presentaba y él estaba decidido a salirse con la suya. Pronto la discusión se hizo más tensa, Clever alentaba disimuladamente la pelea, quería ir a juicio para así demostrar sus habilidades.

.-Yo soy su padre, no puedes alejarme de ella.-

.-¡Si tanto la quieres como dices debes hacer lo mejor para ella!.-

.-Eres...eres imposible. Sabes que yo siempre he querido lo mejor para ella.-

.-¡Trabajar sin parar y no prestarle atención a tu familia no es lo mejor para ella!.-

Se hizo presente un pesado silencio. La señora Davis parecía avergonzada de sus palabras y se disculpó en voz baja. De pronto Celia se pusó de pie y salió corriendo luego de murmurar algo de ir al baño. Lucía muy pálida, y se tenía ambas manos en su vientre, Harry pensó que quizas le dolía el estómago.

.- Amy.- dijo el señor Davis a su mujer.- ¿Es por eso que estás tan enojada?.- La mujer bajó la mirada.

.-¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste? Nunca me hablas de tus sentimientos.-

.-Ya es demasiado tarde.- murmuró la mujer.

* * *

.-Vaya día.- murmuró Harry.

Luego de que la señora Davis fuera por su hija suspendieron la reunión hasta el viernes, los ánimos estaban muy afectados. Cuando Celia se despidio lucía más repuesta mientras comía ranas de chocolate de una caja que le había dado su padre.

"Una buena comida sana todos los corazones"

Ojala los corazones del señor y la señora David pudieran sanar comiendo ranas de chocolate. En la tarde tuvo que encargarse del caso de un tipo que quería demandar a su compañero de piso porque no pagaba nunca la renta.

Mientras el tipo se quejaba de que su compañero siempre dejaba su ropa sucia del piso, Harry recibió un mensaje de Ginny que le pedía que se vieran después del trabajo. Harry respondió que podía ir a verla a casa de los weasley, pero ella insistió en que se vieran en otra parte.

A las seis de la tarde llegó Ginny a su casa, lucía preocupada. Harry la invitó a tomar asiento mientras iba por unas tazas de té. Cuando regreso Ginny tenía las piernas cruzadas, la cabeza apoyada en una mano y la mirada perdida. Cuando hizo ruido con las cucharillas, la chica se sobresaltó. Por unos segundos nadie dijo nada, Harry miraba a Ginny preocupado, y la chica solo miraba sus manos. Harry abrió la boca decididó a quebrar el silencio pero ginny se le adelantó.

.-Antes que nada, quiero pedirte que lo que te cuente no se lo digas a nadie, no estoy lista todabía.-Rogó la muchacha.

.-Está bien, Ginny mis labios están sellados, pero podrías decirmelo de una vez, me estás asustando. ¿Le pasó algo a tu madre?.- Harry recordó levemente el sueño de la mañana, con la señora Weasley y sus raras palabras.

.-No, no le ha pasado nada a nadie, es solo que...

* * *

.-Alo, madre...si, estoy bien... ya encontré departamento...si...si...si...no!... .-

Draco apenas tenía tiempo para responder las miles de preguntas que le hacía la mujer, se sentía un poco culpable, pero quería estar bien establecido antes de dar noticias a sus padres.

.-Está bien... Si... eso sería bueno... No, no quiero ir al matrimonio de Lila... Claro que ire...dile a Pansy que me envie la invitación a mi nueva dirección... Se que la tienes mamá...no será necesario que sigan malgastando su dinero en investigadores, estoy bien... si... comprendo mamá... Pueden venir, pero que avisen antes...si... yo también te quiero... si, adios..- Draco colgó el teléfono aliviado, pensó que iba a resultar mucho peor, sabía también que todabía esto no se acababa, su madre todavía conservaba las revistas de boda y su padre, dudaba que quisiera si quiera hablarle. Suspiró. Hoy era miercoles, tenía trabajo.

Al salir del departamento, vió que había un tipo moreno abrazando a una mujer pelirroja, le pareció un momento íntimo de pareja, asi que se fue rápido para no interrumpir. Pero justo antes de que se cerraran las puertas del elevador, escuchó una frase que no pudo olvidar en toda la noche.

.- Harry, no se que voy a hacer.-

**

* * *

**

**Continuara...**

**Nota de la autora: **Queridisimas lectoras :D . Me gustaria pedirles que me avisen si ven alguna falta de ortografia, odio las faltas ortograficas . , asi podre corregirlas de inmediato, muchos saludos, que esten bien :)


End file.
